Call Me Maybe
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: After Brittany was asked to do a favor by her mom, Brittany see's her new neighbor who happens to be the most perfect guy she's ever seem. Will love blossom between these two? Or Not? BrittanyXAlvin One-Shot!


Call Me Maybe

I looked danced around my bedroom. I fell on my bed as I felt my heartbeat quickly. I laughed. I loved dancing. Dancing around my room would be my favorite activity to do when I'm bored. I sighed as I sat up. Maybe another song? "Brittany!" I heard my adoptive mother yell "Brittany come down here!" I rolled my eyes "I'm coming Mrs. Miller!" I shouted back. "Brittany! Jeanette have you seen Brittany?" I rolled my eyes again. I forgot she was depth. I got off my bed quickly as I sprinted downstairs. I saw Mrs. Miller holding a bucket of soupy bubbly water and a sponge. "I need you to wash the car dear." Mrs. Miller said flatly. I looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Me wash the car but Mrs. Miller! I'll get dirty and soupy and gross! I can't wash the car! I'll ruin my outfit!" I exclaimed traumatically. Mrs. Miller smiled and said "Nonsense dear. You can change."

My mouth dropped open. Change? "But Mrs. Mi-"

"No buts. Go get changed then wash the car." Mrs. Miller ordered as she pointed to the stairs. "Fine!" I snapped as I marched upstairs angrily. I stomped all the way to my room. Why can't Eleanor or Jeanette do it? I walked in my room and slammed the door. I opened my closet door and got out a pair of jean shorts, along with a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. I was about to slip off my shirt when the door opened. I saw Eleanor and Jeanette standing my the doorway. "What's wrong? I thought I heard a elephant." Eleanor joked. I rolled my eyes "Mrs. Miller's making me wash the car!" I snapped. Jeanette giggled. I looked at her "What's so funny?!" I snapped.

"I-I'm sorry Brittany, I'm just shocked Mrs. Miller asked you to clean." Jeanette said.

"Yeah. I'm shocked to because you don't know how to clean." Eleanor said.

I put my hand on my hip and said "Would you mind? I'm trying to change."

"Well you wouldn't be in such a bad mood if you got a boyfriend." Eleanor said tease-fully. That pissed me off. Why would I want another problem? The last boy just cheated on me. "Eleanor are you drunk? I don't need a boy. I fucking hate boys." I snapped. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other. "Okay." Jeanette said trying to fight back giggles. "Yeah, we'll see if you think this soon." Eleanor said walking away. I rolled my eyes. I slipped off my shirt and put on my shirt. It slipped on like a glove. I pulled my skirt down my legs. I popped on my jean shorts. I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs. I really don't feel like cleaning. Why does Mrs. Miller always find away to ruin my Saturdays?

When I was downstairs I saw the bucket of water and sponge waiting by the door. I walked to the door and picked up the bucket of water. I saw a note by the bucket:

_Dear Brittany,_

_Thanks for washing the car. Me and your sisters ran to the store to buy __s __ food for tonight's dinner. We invited the new neighbors over for dinner._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Miller_

"Great." I muttered under breath. I picked picked up the bucket and opened the door. I stepped outside. I breathed in the fresh air. I saw Mrs. Miller's car on the drive way. _Wow she even took the spare car. She must be really obsessed with my washing it._ I walked over to the car. I looked down at my bare feet. I put the bucket down. I got the sponge. I leaned down and dipped my sponge into the bucket of soupy water. I felt my hand touch the cold water. It made good bumps go all over my wrists. I put the sponge on the car and wiped it across the car. I heard a ball bounce. My head jerked up. I saw a boy with Hazel eyes, a baggy red sweatshirt with a A on it, I saw he was wearing this red hat backwards. I felt my face get warm. I looked into his blue eyes. I saw him pull his shirt off. _Wow... He's perfect... _My eyes eye wondered to his toned bare chest. It was so _hot_. I looked at his abs. They made me sweat. I didn't even realize the sweat trickle down my neck.

Okay Brittany, time to get his attention. I climbed on top of the car hood and started to wash the back window. I glanced at him every now and then. He continued shooting hoops. What's wrong with him? Why isn't he paying attention to me? I got off the car and went to the front of the car. I climbed on top of it. I saw him shoot a hoop flawlessly threw a hoop. I started washing the front window. Maybe if I bend over he'll look at my butt? I got off the car and bent over, I glanced at him. He still wasn't paying attention to me. I sighed. Maybe if I sing? I sighed as I started to sing.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Buts that alright because I love the way you lie" _I repeated the chorus over and over again. Why won't he look at me. After about 20 minutes of attempting to get his attention I heard a voice say "Wow good job honey! Now go inside and get dressed while I cook dinner." I looked up at Mrs. Miller. I nodded my head. As I looked at my new neighbor go inside his house. Maybe if I dress nice tonight he'll like it. I looked at him. Now I'm pretty exited for tonight's dinner.

* * *

"Brittany there here!" Mrs. Miller called. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I sighed the dress will haft to do. I glanced at the flowing short pink dress. I quickly ran downstairs. I stopped when I saw him. In his baggy red sweatshirt and jeans. His stupid hat. I smiled shyly. Eleanor ans Jeanette looked at each other. I saw a boy in a baggy blue sweater, wearing jeans, and a firm pair of glasses, behind those glasses I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Next to him, I saw a short chubby boy wearing a green sweatshirt, he had green eyes and blond hair. I also saw a tall man with black hair, mixed with gray hair, his eyes looked calm and nice. "Hi my name is David Seville, and these are my boys, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Dave said.

Mrs. Miller smiled delightfully. "Nice to meet you David." Mrs. Miller said smiling "I'm Beatrice Miller, and these are my girls, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." Me and my sisters waved shyly to them "Now girls why don't you show the boys your room?" Me and my sisters nodded when Alvin said "Mrs. Miller your daughter sings beautifully." I blushed. Mrs. Miller beamed "Yes, she does. How did you know that?"

"Oh she was singing when she was washing your car a few hours ago." Eleanor and Jeanette giggled. I blushed fiercely. "Yes, My Brittany has a thing with singing everywhere! It's adorable really!" Now run along children! Come David I'll show you around." Jeanette grabbed Simon's hand, and Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand. "Come on. I want to show you my cake I made for you." Eleanor giggled. I looked at Alvin. "So you where looking at me huh?" I asked. Looking into his blue eyes. He smirked "Maybe I was. Is there something bad about that?" I smiled trying to match his smirk "No not at all. Come on I'll show you my room." Alvin fallowed me upstairs to my bedroom. I opened my door revealing the pink walls, and photo graphs hanged on the wall. I saw Alvin's eyes look around. "This is a very girly room. I can see clearly that you like pink." Alvin said tease-fully.

"Maybe I am stalker." I snapped playfully.

"Well I'm not gay!" Alvin teased "And you're beautiful." He added quietly. I blushed gently. I looked at him "Thank you." I said quietly.

"Your welcome. I also forgot to say you have a nice ass to." Alvin said. I knew he was teasing but it still got on my nerves, in a good way of course. "I take care of it." I said playing along. Alvin smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore! Time to go!" I heard Dave call. I looked at Alvin.

"Your dad wants you." I said sadly. I didn't want him to leave. Alvin nodded his head as he stood up from my bed. "Bye Brittany. See you later I guess." Alvin said. I smiled but before I could open my mouth Alvin pressed his lips into mine. I felt his tongue gently lick my lips. I opened my mouth and granted him entry. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. He tasted like cherries. I kissed him softly as I felt his tongue touch mine. I felt so many sparks. I wrapped my arms around his neck I felt his hands trance my waist. I finally pulled away. I felt Alvin put a note inside my hand. "Alvin wha-" Alvin cut my off "Just read it when I leave. See you tomorrow." Alvin said as he left my bedroom. I rolled my eyes and unfolded the note, and it said:

_Call Me Maybe?_

_Alvin: 702-892-5831_

* * *

**Okay here it is!:) Sorry if there's any grammar errors:) Please be nice and Please Review!:) Please please please REVIEW:) Please? And Please be nice in your reviews! Sorry if there's any errors with the grammar or spelling!:)**


End file.
